Lost forever in a sea of amethyst eyes...
by Farfie sama
Summary: Sequel to: "Death can only bring me closer to you..." rated r for later chapters, please r/r
1. My sea of torment

  
  
  
Lost forever in a sea of amethyst eyes...  
  
  
Chapter One: My sea of torment  
  
  
"Lookit Duo, he wrote poems about you," smiled a young blonde who popped up from beneath  
the rubble called Heero's room, it was messy now, over grown with cobwebs. They had finally   
decided to go through his stuff, and keep what they wanted.  
  
"Gimme that!" shouted Duo lunging towards the Arabian in a playful fierceness.  
  
"Ummm," Quatre put his finger to his lips, and smiled," Okay."  
  
'Lost forever in a sea of amethyst eyes my torment matters no longer now.  
carressing the sweet face of death and holding his braided crown close so close  
to my heart, living in this moment forever. Lost in his eyes...'  
  
Duo sniffed and started to tear up, had he been wrong about who he loved, he couldn't  
remember. Maybe it was just that is was the anniversary of Heero's death confusing him... who  
could tell.  
  
"Well, it's time for lunch, I suppose we should wake up Wufei and eat some brunch, ne?"   
smiled Quatre, he always had a way, his own special way, of cheering things up.  
  
During brunch things happened as usual, Duo ate and blabbed and ate... and blabbed,  
Wufei ate quietly and 'honorably', Quatre ate politely and struck up a conversation with Duo on  
the anatomy of the brazilian and australian pigmy ostriches....okay, not really, but it's nice  
to dream...o_O;;  
  
After lunch Trowa announced he and Wufei had to go on a mission, and would be back soon.  
  
"Can I help you pack Wu chans?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sure. Quatre, go help Trowa..." Wufei smiled at Duo.  
  
"So how long will you be gone, Wu chans?"   
  
"A couple of weeks, but not too long dear, I'll be back before you know it," *smile*  
  
Wufei's smile made Duo blush, and he continued to, even as they were downstairs, bidding  
fairwell to eachother...  
  
"Bye love," Trowa said smiling at Quatre flirtaciously ((if it's even possible o-X;;))  
  
"Bye Duo, I'll see you soon," Wufei said kissing his Duo goodbye.  
  
"Bai bai," was said simultaneously by the pilots, and then Trowa and Wufei were off.  
  
"Well, Quatre... whaddya wanna do? Play a game or something?" grinned Duo, Quatre was always  
so much fun to hang out with.  
  
((since the fic writer wants to get on with the story...))  
  
They stayed up fairly late playing board games of all sorts and eating sandwiches. But,   
finally, it came time to go to bed, and the parted to their seperate rooms.  
  
Duo sat straight up in bed, he had been in Heero's room, but it was clean, and Heero   
had been next to him. 'What about Wufei...' thought Duo, 'I love Wufei don't I?' This was all  
too confusing shaking it off he went back to sleep only to awaken again, dreams of Heero haunted  
his head. 'I didn't make the right choice, did I? Or am I just trying subconciously to punish   
myself?' Duo yelled loudly, partly from confusion, partly from pain. 'I hafta love Wufei, otherwise  
Heero would be alive now, and I'd be with him... wouldn't I' 'with him...wouldn't I' the words  
echoed like a broken record.   
"Heero really loved me didn't... he?" asked Duo  
  
"Yes he did," repsonded himself  
  
"Was he... or is Wufei..."  
  
"Only time will tell...dear Duo, please rest now..."  
  
And thus the conversation with himself ended, and he slept, for the time being...  
  
  



	2. Insanity creeps

  
Lost forever in a see of amethyst eyes...  
  
Chapter 2: insanity creeps  
  
  
"Duo... Duo..." Quatre called through the hallways, Duo wasn't in   
his room, so he figured he'd be in Wufei's or something.  
  
From downstairs the muffled voice of Duo could be heard,"Nani?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the store we're outta  
...everything, so...just, um, sleep while I'm gone. Bai~" Quatre replied  
while going downstairs towards the door.  
  
Duo was sitting up, looking at Quatre with a blanket around him in an   
expression of pain, the pain of waking up so damned early, he slumped   
over and went back to sleep.  
  
And just like it had happened _all_ night long, he was haunted with  
visions of Heero. After a few hours Duo decided to take a pill or something  
since he was developing quite a head ache. As he waltzed mindlessly into the   
kitchen, he froze; there was Heero leaning up against the counters.   
  
"Heero! I'm so sorry," Duo started as he ran up to the illusion proving   
is own sanity. But it dissappeared at his touch, and he realized it wasn't   
real, he didn't want to love anyone anymore, and he didn't want to be loved  
by anyone either, he fell to his knees where he was standing and let out a   
shreak of pain. 'I hate emotions, Heero's so lucky he's dead, I wish it had   
been *sob sob* I can't even think anymore...' Looking upward, he noted a very   
large knife upon the cutting board, and slit his wrists (the wrong way, or there'd  
hardly be a fic).  
  
  
"Duo, oh my god, Duo, wake up! You're in the hospital! Oh, Duo~," cried Quatre  
  
'Like you care, you just want me alive so you can feel better...selfish' Duo thought  
  
And at dinner there was no lively disscussion, not taunting of Quatre's relationship,  
no afterward board games, the just simply went to bed. Duo had become this... lifeless being,  
he wasn't exactly alive, but he wasn't dead, was he? That wasn't possible, not yet at least,   
because even though he said nothing, did nothing, felt nothing but pain, he was still haunted  
by visions of Heero, and so he sat there and decided,'Maybe it's time I become the perfect soldier.'  
  
  
  
*~*DISCLAIMER: NO OWNY, all I own out of this fic is dinner, and knives =^_^=*~*  
  
Chapter 3 up soon.  
  



End file.
